This invention relates to vending machines. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing flat articles.
Vending machines have been designed to dispense many different kinds of merchandise. Such machines provide a dispensing mechanism which dispenses a preset amount of merchandise responsive to the insertion of one or more coins of the required denomination into a coin mechanism.
These types of vending machines can be designed to dispense virtually any kind of merchandise, however there are limitations based on the location of the machine and the type of merchandise sought to be vended. The type of merchandise will often determine the type of dispensing mechanism used. For example, a dispensing mechanism suitable for dispensing hard, round gum balls is unlikely to be suitable for dispensing softer, rectangular confectionaries such as chocolate bars. Each type of merchandise presents its own parameters in terms of what dispensing mechanism will operate effectively, i.e. consistently dispensing the correct volume of merchandise so that neither the patron nor the operator loses money, without damaging the merchandise. Flat articles, such as flat packages, for example sports cards, stickers etc., present unique problems in this regard.
Another important factor is the location of the vending machine. In many locations in which vending machines are likely to be placed, there is no power supply (such as a wall plug or floor monument) available to power electrically-powered devices such as motors or solenoids. Therefore, to be adaptable for use in any location, a vending machine must be able to operate entirely mechanically, without requiring any electrically-powered components.
Also, such vending machines are typically designed to be used in unsupervised areas. Accordingly, they must be resistant to theft and vandalism.
The present invention addresses these and other problems. The invention provides an apparatus for dispensing flat articles, such as merchandise made or packaged in the form of a flat pack, which is entirely mechanical, resistant to theft and vandalism and consistently dispenses the correct volume of merchandise.
The invention accomplishes this by providing a dispensing mechanism actuated by a manually rotated coin mechanism, which locks out a patron as the last article or item of merchandise is dispensed from the merchandise magazine, by arresting rotation of the coin mechanism at a point where a coin cannot be inserted. This also provides an immediate visual indication to service personnel that the merchandise magazine is empty.
The invention further provides a novel locking mechanism for the door covering the secure compartment in which collected coins are stored, which reduces opportunities for theft; and a novel protective flap for the dispensing slot through which merchandise is dispensed, which prevents insertion of a tool or the spraying of water into the merchandise area, which reduces opportunities for theft and vandalism and renders the vending machine more resistant to adverse weather conditions in outdoor installations.